Megally
by MegallyNaruSakuFan19
Summary: Asked PyroJohn19 for the use of his term of Megally and I was given his e here for some good MeganxWally one shots. Warning, some AUs and rated Ts, but mainly lemons! MA


_This fic belongs to me and the title pretty much belongs to PyroJohn19! I got inspiration from the picture of Sweeter than Icecream by Moony92. On with the chapters!_ _DC comics and Young Justice own this, but I am writing pure Megally!_

Wally was sitting on the couch as he was nursing his right arm. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a pair of red jeans as he wore over his blue shirt a yellow short sleeve button up shirt that was open. He had just taken a bullet in the arm for Megan as she was stalled by the fear of fire. Who would have thought that Heatwave was allying himself with Chiller a better than average sharp shooter. He was trying to eat his ice cream when he moved his wounded arm a little into the arm of the couch. Pulling his arm to his wound he seethed in pain as he then heard Megan say to him, "Wally?"

She was blushing as she then said wearing a yellow bikini, "While the others are outside enjoying the beach I thought I'd help you out?"

Wally then said to her surprised, "B-b-but, I thought you and Superboy had a date today?"

Megan then said to him not blushing anymore, "Well, yeah about me and him. Well, we are just best friends. I kinda like him and I wouldn't usually mention this to anyone, especially you. But, even if your one liners are rather crude they do make me feel special. Cause you don't hit on Artemis, but when I saw Conner holding hands with Karen I guess we just didn't work. But, I do like you, I'm not in love with you. But, how can you love someone without getting to know them?"

Wally then said to her, "It's easy, when you were hurt by Abra Kadabra I threw everything I knew and took a leap of faith. Because I love you, sure I'd have your back if your a team mate. But, I wouldn't just throw everything I believe in down the drain if I didn't love you. I just have so much more potential as Kid Flash that I just don't act how I normally do when I'm just Wally West."

He then tried to take another bite as he seethed his arm grabbing it. Gasping Megan went to him and took the bowl of ice cream. She then said to him as she grabbed a spoon full, "Here let me get it for you."

Wally looked at the spoon full of ice cream as she then offered it to him. She giggled as she then said to him playfully, "The only one here that's going to do any biting it you."

Wally then took a bite of it as he then pulled off his mouth. Seeing a little bit slid down his lips Megan then kissed him clean. Wally was surprised as he then began kissing back as she moaned into the kiss as well. Kissing some more the pair was about to make out when a ball was dropped. The two opened their eyes as they looked to see Superboy and Artemis. Pulling away from him and smacking him on the back like she was his buddy Megan said to him, "There you go I got that ice cream off you, better now?"

Wally was hurt both physically and emotionally, seeing his face she then decided something else. She then put on a brave face as she remembered his words. 'I wouldn't just throw everything I believe in down the drain if I didn't love you.', those words were heart felt. Sure cheesy one liners are an insult to a fine woman like her, but that's just his Kid Flash moment. Plus they do make her feel special, very well she is going to do it.

She then stood up as she put down the bowl and said addressing the pair, "No, I may have licked off the ice cream, but I was kissing him cause I like him. So, you'll just have to put up with me asking out Wally West."

Artemis then said as she walked off, "Sure, whatever not a problem with me. Enjoy fast foot, probably last five seconds."

Wally barked back at her, "Hey! I'll-I'll uh get you back later! Yeah!"

Conner then asked Megan, "So, this is who you love then?"

Megan then felt her heart pang a bit as she then walked up to him. She then held out her hand as she said to him, "Let's just be friends, huh?"

Nodding he took her hand with a grin as Megan then turned around and said to Wally, "Now, where were we?"

Wally then looked smooth as he said to her, "I think we were about to just finish kissing."

Megan shook as she walked over to kiss him on the lips. She then pulled back and said to him, "I really like you, you know?"

Wally then said back to her, "Yeah."


End file.
